Tengu Half
by Tengudevil350
Summary: I'll bet you all want to know what a tengu is...Well, a tengu is a crow that can take the form of a human. There are nine hengyokai(similar to tengus, but are shape shifting creatures.) clans: Raven(wing; the crow is the lesser), Swan(wing), and Eagle(
1. Default Chapter

Tengu Half

By: Tengudevil350

The Dream

It was a dark and stormy night in the town of Ravensford. People in the streets quickly disappeared into taverns and homes for a good night's sleep. All except one was busy preparing a hot meal and a warm bed. This person stayed outside in the muddy streets as the rain poured down. He was running by the time the rain started to get worse, and accidentally tripped. Flipping on his back, he stared at the murky sky. He hated water, but he never knew why. All his memories were shattered in the Tengu War, and suddenly, his eyes blazed in hatred. He had only one memory left, his name. "I am the Krean Ravensking! Son of Lyndis and Kraw Ravensking!" he bellowed standing up, "I will have my revenge for my people! All who oppose the almighty Raven Clan will perish!"

Mitsuko woke with a start. 'It's the same dream, the one with the guy seeking revenge.' She thought. "Oh, it probably means nothing. I'd better get up, it's time for school." She groaned as she sat up, "OK, maybe five more minutes in bed and then I'll get up..." As she flopped back down onto her bed, a high pitched voice rang downstairs.

"Mitsuko! Get your behind down here in five minutes otherwise you'll miss school!"

"Arrg...mother! Why can't she leave me alone?" she moaned while dressing. By this time, she was already wide awake. "Let's see...what should I wear today? Oh wait, I have archery practice today." Mitsuko sighed. She hated wearing the archery uniform, it bothered her; a white robe with a long red skirt could easily trip anyone.

While walking to school, some immature skirt-flipping brats Mitsuko knew rushed by her while flipping her skirt. 'I've tolerated that until today...' she thought in anger. Then, with a burst of adrenaline, she caught up to the boys and started to beat the stuffing out of them.

"My! How violent can people get?" taunted a voice.

Mitsuko froze in annoyance. 'Oh no...It's them...'

"Ha ha ha! And I thought she resembled a mountain monkey!" giggled another.

"Do you have something to say to me?" said Mitsuko while trying to keep her voice calm.

"Hm? Were you just talking to us? I'm sorry, I could've sworn you were." Said the first voice.

"Mimi, why don't you save up your money and buy yourself a new personality? Because the one you have right now is actually quite annoying." Said Mitsuko loftily.

"Why you!" started Mimi as she was pulled away by her other friends.

"Don't pay any attention to what that mountain monkey is saying Mimi! Let her rot!" said Mimi's friend.

"Yeah that's right...just walk away girlies!" muttered Mitsuko. Her happy day being ruined, she trudged on to school.


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2

"Mitsukoooo!!!" shouted someone from a distance. She started to wave her hands while jumping up and down.

"Oh! Amy? Did you wait for me long?" asked Mitsuko casually.

"No, not really..." Amy peered into Mitsuko's face, "What's wrong? Did you encounter Mimi and comp. again?"

"What? How did you know? Is it written all over my face?"

"Ha ha ha. Well, ever since you came to this school, they've been picking on you. So in a way, it is written on your face if you had a rendezvous with them," answered Amy with a grin.

"Humph! Well, at least you're honest," Mitsuko paused, "We're here. Great, another terrible day."

"Oh don't worry about it Mitsuko, they're bound to leave you alone someday," laughed Amy as she ran ahead.

'Leave me alone huh? Oh they will...' thought Mitsuko. She was stilling dazing about the things she could do to her tormentors, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Eh?" Mitsuko snapped out of her daze.

"So you're the new student here. Mitsuko right?" said the stranger.

"Yes," she said a little too defensively.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Hiroshima, Japan," answered Mitsuko, "Can I get to class now? I'm going to be late." She didn't wait for a reply and ran down the hallway.

"What'd I say?"

AFTER SCHOOL...

"Nock, aim, fire!" shouted the archery instructor.

Mitsuko took another arrow from the quiver, nocked it, and fired. 'Ah, archery is the best thing to do after school. At least I don't have to worry about them...' She fired, it hit the bull's-eye. "Yay! Finally! My practice paid off!"

"Good job Kurusagi," acknowledged the instructor, "Next!"

As Mitsuko kept on shooting, time seemed to fly by. She sighed, time to go home. She quickly packed up everything and dressed. By the time she got out, everyone had gone home. 'Brr...this atmosphere is sending chills down my spine.' She was absorbed in her thoughts when the same guy that confronted her in the morning tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eeeeeyaaaaaaa!!!!" she screamed. Mitsuko scrambled for the nearest weapon she had, a purse. Then, she started swinging it in frenzy. She finally stopped when she heard something or somebody groan in pain.

"Ow...that hurts I hope you know..."

"Hey...you look familiar. Have we met?"

"Uh yeah...this morning...You coldly swept by me and ran to class before I could say my name."

"Sorry. What are you? A stalker?" Mitsuko planted her hands on her hips. She turned to leave.

"...hey...are they still giving you trouble?" he asked quietly.

"Who's 'they'?" Mitsuko turned around sharply.

"Mimi and her friends. You know...they're just jealous of you because you've got all of the guys after you."

"Jealous of me?" scoffed Mitsuko, "Why should they? I don't stand out like anyone else."

"Well...considering how your hair is black and ends with white tips, I'll say you stand out."

"So you just came to tell me that? Pathetic," with that said, she stormed off.


	3. Ch 3

Ch. 3

"Find him," growled a voice in the darkness, "Why is this so hard to do?" He paced back and forth.

"Something or someone is preventing us to finding him, sir," murmured a servant.

"Well then get rid of it! Must I do this myself?" he hissed. 'We must get rid of the heir to the Raven Clan throne!' He thought carefully. "This is what we'll do..." he whispered. The man called forth a hideous creature. "Hisstria..."

"Sir?"

"Do not fail me this time. You will be assisted by Gorikithor, do not get him killed."

"Yes. I will not fail you sir," the servant bowed and faded into the shadows.

Mitsuko's stomach was growling by the time she was halfway from her home. 'Hmm...maybe I was a little too harsh on him. I didn't even get his name...' She sighed and then straightened up. "Well...I can't have everyone knowing that I'm a fragile flower. Even pretty flowers have thorns to it."

The moon began to appear as the sky began to darken. Mitsuko stopped and turned to look at the moon. "It's so peaceful..." she whispered. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light appeared out of nowhere. It blinded her for a second, but when she opened them, she found herself facing the ground. There was something on her. "Uhh..."

"Ugh," was the only thing Mitsuko heard. 'So ladies and gentlemen, we have an ugh.'

"Um. Can you get off of me?" she asked impatiently. "I have to get home."

The thing slid off her with ease and stood up. Mitsuko gasped. It was the guy from her dreams. "Sorry. Hm? You look familiar...have we met?" he asked looking at her with crystal eyes.

"Uh..." stuttered Mitsuko. She looked at him briefly. He was a bit muddy, 'from the streets, probably...' she thought. He wore an expensive black leather jacket with a red shirt. She peered closely, 'it's...made of feathers.' He also had very sharp nails... 'He could kill someone with...those nails.' "I...you're...no. I don't think so."

"..." he looked at her intently. Suddenly his shoulders drooped. "I...remember you. Should've known you were here Mi," he chuckled quietly. "Long time no see."

"How do you know me? And why are you calling me Mi?" she started to back up. 'This is getting too scary. I...I have to get out of here.'

He looked appalled for a second and then he frowned. "But...you're my personal guard, one of the most important Tengu gurads of the Raven hengyokai...and I've always called you Mi, short for Mitsuko. But what puzzles me is why are you here? Please enlighten me," he sat down. "I have time."

"Well I don't. For one thing, I'm hungry. And another, I don't talk to strangers," she retorted.

"Ah. Your stomach always came first, how could I forget?" he waved his hand in the air and a newt-on-a-stick appeared. "Here, your favorite," he said handing it to her.

Mitsuko took the stick carefully and examined it.

"It's not poisoned," he said seeming to read her mind.

"Humph," she took a bite out of it. "Hey...it's good." Soon, the whole newt was gone. "What is it?"

"It's newt," he replied grinning.

"Whaaaat?" she looked shocked.

"Don't be that way Mi, you eat it all the time when I was with you."

"Mi this, Mi that as if you know me!" she mimicked.

"Ah. But I DO know you, and quite well too," he paused. "Quit stalling Mi, I don't have time for this."

"But you said you had time for me to explain what I was doing here, and I don't except for that I think you have the wrong Mitsuko!"

"...No. I don't think so. You always were like this when you were frustrated, and how do you explain the white tips on your hair?"

"I've had it since I was born."

"Exactly."

While Mitsuko and the hengyokai were arguing, two shadowy figures lurked by. They had watched the two of them arguing for a while and were beginning to get impatient.

"Should we get rid of the human as well?" asked a voice that sounded like grinding stones.

"Well, the master did say get rid of interferers..." said the other voice thoughtfully.

"I'll take that as a yes," grinned the first shadow. He suddenly pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Mitsuko with incredible speed.

The raven, sensing danger, saw the shuriken speeding at her. "Watch it Mi!" but before he could do anything, she had already snatched the star out of the air.


	4. Ch 4

Ch. 4

Mitsuko looked as dazed as Krean did and she dropped the shuriken. Then he began to laugh, but his merriment stopped when another shuriken whizzed past him. "Hey Mi, this is your chance to prove that you're a Tengu guard," he murmured while rolling to the side.

"Be quiet or I'll unleash my wrath on you," Mitsuko grumbled. She quickly ran to the side and disappeared in the bushes.

The two ebony figures unveiled themselves as Hisstria and Gorikithorp. They moved in unison as they came to attack Krean.

"So much for the nice chat you two were having huh?" Hisstria sneered. He made a whip-like kick towards Krean as he ducked. Then Gorikithorp moved behind Krean and dug his fingernails into his shoulder blade. Krean cawed in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

"So that's it? Looks like your friend abandoned you. I thought you were stronger than that, son of Lyndis and Kraw Ravensking," cackled Hisstria. He started to dust his jacket when Mitsuko jumped out of the bushes and dived for Gorikithorp. She tackled him and that sent him sprawling into a lamppost.

"Heh. One more to go," she smiled as she began to flex her arms.

"Tch! How annoying you mortals are," seethed Hisstria. Suddently, two long whips appeared out of nowhere. "I deal with you quickly," he said while slashing at Mitsuko. She dodged the first whip, but the other moved just as quick, catching her on her arm.

"Yeah. Sure you will," she said while biting back the pain. 'Looks like he's really trying to kill me...' She looked around searching for anything to fight back with. Something shiny caught her eye. It was the star that she caught. 'Think fast Mitsuko...' She started to back up.

"Giving up?" he sneered. He lunged at her again with his whips, but Mitsuko ducked, fell to the ground and rolled to where she dropped her star. She quickly snatched it and threw it at Hisstria with deadly aim. "Child's play," he scoffed while splitting the shuriken in half with a swipe. "Is that all?" The two halves were flown in directions that Mistuko couldn't reach.

'Oh crap...' Mitsuko mentally cursed herself as she noticed a shadow closing in behind Hisstria. Gorikithorp had gotten up again and he was livid. "Two against one, that's not fair," she stalled.

"Hengyokai aren't supposed to be fair dear..." cackled Hisstria. "I believe you lost." He closed in on her. "Now you die..."

"No...not yet," choked Krean as he swiped one shuriken half at Gorikithorp and the other at Hisstria. The star hit Gorikithorp in the throat. Greenish blood started to splurt out of the monster as it gurgled in pain. The clawing at his throat made it worse as his nails dug deep into his flesh, killing him instantly. Hisstria was lucky this time. The star was embedded into his arm, disabling him the use of his left arm for now.

"Oh...I'll remember this you two..." he spat. Using his uninjured hand, he projected a portal and disappeared through it.

It was silent after a while, so Mitsuko decided to break the ice. "Are you OK?" she asked as she crept next to him. Blood was slowly oozing out of his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I had to get used to this sort of thing," he muttered. He looked at Mitsuko. "You didn't do too bad...but still lack the training of the Mitsuko I once knew," he smiled in amusement.

"Tell me, why do you look so bubbly after being wounded and after killing someone?" she asked. And to get revenge, she poked him on his injured shoulder.

"Yeeeooow!" he screeched. "Don't...don't do that!" he gasped. "That's because I get used to the killing and blood."

"Oh."


End file.
